Monster
by sae hyuuga -x
Summary: will you, can you, should you forgive me? --\ Mio /--


Author's Notes: I love Fatal Frame! Yup, more than any other video game . And Crimson Butterfly was definetly my favourite, followed by Number One...and ever since I re-played Three, I've stared to warm up to it. Here's a little oneshot because I'm a little brain dead for my second chapter of 'What's Left'. And it's kinda short, too...T-T

E n j o y !

Rating: T

Pairing: None

Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Family/Angst/Tragedy

Summary: will you, can you, should you forgive me? --\ Mio /--

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the masterpeice that is Fatal Frame/Project Zero

**Monster**

She looked back up at the mass of insects hovering above her head. No...they were not bugs. They were souls, souls trapped in the form of a butterfly due to a ritual. Yes...the ritual. She could remember it, even if the horrid thing had merely taken place a few hours ago, and Mio was always keen to block out such memories. But she couldn't. Because the ritual was twisted and cruel, because she could still see her older twin plummet down the so-called 'Gate to Hell'.

And what of the butterflies?

They had once been people, girls actually, yet their time had come to an early end. She stared back up, salty tears streaming down her face like waterfalls, and remembered.

_My sister is one of them._

Mio chocked back a sob, hands once again reaching up in a vain attempt to grab what was left of her dear Mayu. "No!" she cried, watching as they fluttered higher, "no! Mayu! Mayu, please! Please...d-don't g-g-go! MAYU!" her throat closed as pain seeped through Mio's body, which caused her hands to clutch her throat. These were the same hands that had taken a life. An innocent, pure life. One that did not deserve this.

"Thank you," the words echoed inside Mio's head as everything around her started fading in and out, and for one, blissful moment, Mio wondered if she was dieing. Maybe then she could be with Mayu...but fate would not allow it. She was tired. She wasn't dieing.

Letting out another hoarse scream, Mio felt like a spoiled child which she certainly was not. But she was a murderer. Bending over, Mio felt the pain clasp itself around her frail soul again, and the young girl couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening. For one final time, Mio looked up at her sacrificed sister and smiled. Smiled because she knew it was all over now, and for what? To stop the dead from dieing again? Wasn't the Kusabi gone now? Or was it about Sae and Yae? Ah, yes, the other twins. Maybe she was smiling, just like how Sae had burst into hysteria...because there would be no more suffering, but it was reserved for Mio herself. So she pitted herself. And this, in turn, made her laugh at such stupidity.

_Mayu, will you forgive me?_

How would she tell the family? 'Oh, and by the way, I killed Mayu. Huh. Just thought you should know,' Mio gritted her teeth from pain and anger. Right, now she had killed someone of the same blood as her, so maybe she shouldn't go home. Maybe she should just stay here and starve to death, but even then..Mayu would not be with her. How Mio hated the truth.

_Mayu, can you forgive me?_

The flashes of what had occurred rushed in front of Mio's eyes and tears threatened to spill again. She could see Sae, Itsuki, Yae, and all the ghosts...oh how she felt sorry for them. They, too, had suffered the horrible feeling of dieing and leaving behind loved ones. Mio had captured their souls, allowing them to feel thrice the possible pain. God, she hated herself so much right now.

Mio's ears picked up the sound of wings swishing, and another smile pecked at her face. "Ma...yu...are y...you there...?" her breathing was laboured and heavy, as Mio felt strangely hot, cold, then finally hot again. The trees around her darkened greatly, as the landscape around her moved around like the waves themselves. As if to answer her question, a certain crimson butterfly moved a bit closer to her face, sparks dancing off Mayu's newly acquired wings.

Nothing was said; the two simply stared (or so Mio liked to believe) at each other until the world faded out.

_Mayu, should you forgive me?_

When Mio awoke, a group of people were surrounding her. Panic splashed across her face as Mio struggled to get up, fearing the people were ghosts. All at once, a man grabbed her arm and tried to gently put her down, but Mio took this the wrong way.

"Hey, easy now! You look pretty beat up, maybe y-"

"Get away from me!!" Mio screeched, arms flailing around like a newborn bird attempting to fly. The man jumped back along with his companions, and looked straight at Mio. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale, cut and bruised, her eyes were open to full length, full of sadness and fear. Her clothes were tattered and etched in blood (Mio had yet to know ere that came from) and she no longer had her camera.

"Whoa! Look miss-"

"I said GET AWAY!" Mio's voice sounded strange and foreign to her ears, but it was enough to drive the ghosts (men) far away from her. "Ehehehehehe...," she giggled upon noticing where she was. The forest where she and Mio had made that promise. This place was the reason for this whole mess.

"Hehehehe..."

Mio listened to the sound of the stream slowly cascading downwards. A twisted smile crawled along her features as Mio put a hand inside the cold water, washing off the dirt, blood and grim. "Much better...ahaha...," she chuckled, looking up at the sky. "HELLOOOOOOOO MAYUUUUUUU!" she called, waving frantically. "CAN YOU SEE ME? SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" Mio held up her uncleaned hand, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, UNDERSTAND?!"

_No...you shouldn't...I don't deserve it..._

Mio crumpled to the ground, her laughter now substituted with hysteric sobs. "I-I'm so...SO S-S-S-SORRY!!" she screamed, hands covering her face.

_Mayu...this is not your fault. All this is because of me, and I'm sorry. Will you--_

Mio's eyelids slowly covered her eyes--

_Can you--_

Light engulfed her, and she felt another strange feeling take form inside her.

_Should you--_

And then, she saw her again.

_Forgive me?_

_**-xEnd**_


End file.
